


Hoppy Easter

by slashyrogue



Series: Holidays Need Love Too [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Bunny Elias, Cupid Adam, Easter, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias starts to get sick because the children have stopped believing in him so Adam comes to his rescue.





	Hoppy Easter

“What do you mean you’re sick? You can’t get sick, you’re the Easter Bunny.”

Elias sniffled and coughed again, rolling over onto his side. His eyes were red and wet, which to be fair happened a lot for reasons other than sickness, but his face was pale. Adam had never seen him so pale.

“They’ve forgotten about me,” he mumbled, covering his face.

Adam leaned in and kissed his cheek, nuzzling Elias’s whiskers. “Who?”

“The children,” he said thickly, not moving, “They think that the candy I brought them last night came from the store and---”

Adam moved his hands away and looked into Elias’s eyes. “Then we have to do something to make them believe again.”

Elias rolled over again away from him now, not moving.

“I’m sick and I can’t do anything for anyone. Easter is over just let me die.”

He stared at their red string, faded a bit, and panic started to set in.

“Easter is not over, Bunny. It's going on right now. Today. And you’re not gonna die, you---”

“Just go, please. I am not in the mood to entertain.”

He stared at his hands and let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Okay, Bunny. Just get some rest. I’ll be back soon with some carrot soup.”

“With the crackers?” Elias mumbled.

He smiled. “Yes, love.”

Adam blinked himself away from Elias’s burrow and knew exactly what he was going to do in order to make the little brats believe in his Bunny again.

There were several different places where he did it, all mostly well known and too hard to miss, and when he was finished his magic felt tired from overuse. Santa would have his ass for this, though even the big red man would understand.

When he got back to Elias’s burrow and found his Bunny sitting up in bed he smiled.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” Elias said, frowning, “I don’t know why.”   
Adam blinked and he had his own set of bunny ears that included a tail but wore nothing else.

“Maybe the kids liked their gifts this year.”

Elias licked his lips and Adam looked down at their red string.

It was so red now it looked as if it were burning.

“Is this my gift?”

He smiled and crawled onto the bed. “One of many.”

“Happy Easter, Adam,” Elias mumbled, grabbing him close and bringing their lips together.

Adam sighed into the kiss, his nails digging into the back of Elias’s hair, and loved the taste of him.

Just like chocolate.

They pulled back to breathe, both red faced and smiling though Elias quickly frowned.

“You forgot the soup.”

He grinned. “I’m sure I can find something warm for you to taste.”

Elias flipped him onto his back and that was all the answer he needed.

Later when he got a message from Santa, Adam smiled before he got rid of the evidence.

_**Dear Cupid,** _

_**A little much, wasn’t it?** _

_**Don’t do it again.** _

_**Santa** _

He wouldn’t do it again, the chocolate ears alone had nearly sapped him out, but really there were plenty of other things he could do if he had to again.

Giant chocolate bunnies appearing all over had really been quite a lazy way of doing things, but really what better way to celebrate Easter was there but chocolate?


End file.
